Mis Hio/Idioms
Nouns, verbs and adjectives in this vocabulary are given in their base forms. Other entries are given in their linked forms when it is necessary to correctly convey the meaning that corresponds to a particular English part of speech. In parentheses after the word or idiom are given forms that are most frequently linked to it. E.g. you will see sakti (-u) as translation for "about", meaning that you will frequently see a direct object following this form, like in Men hiksa sakti tú "He talked about you". A able – ki about – sakti (-u) account – (VT) man ní plao; a ní plao; (Noun) man lao kaso acid – su kina across – poi quuo; pokti quuo act – pa add – lan; li lanti adjust – sat lokti adventure – mis pina plau advertise – li sikti kasti after – sori (-o) again – quui; toi quuo against, in spite – queti (-u, -ti, -si) agree – hi sani; a sanu a ní plao air – ko all, every – pan almost – sani quoti already – qua also – quui; (as well) loi sani among – ní lano (-o) amount – man amuse – plun and – e angle – pit; nu pito; (corner) pit loto angry – plur; á katu plura animal – hon answer – hi sorti; hi sakti; (Noun) sa hiksi ant – has lano any – ner apparatus – te pá; te pá te meso approve – hi lokku(approve N: hi lokku N loa) arch – ple teno; lat teno argue, argument – hi queti arm – ha army – lan kuo tata around - niri art – lan teo sia loi as – sani (-u) ask – hi sakti; hi pakti piksi loi at – nai (-o) attack – tat attempt – (VM) le, le pakti; (Noun) le; pa; le pakti attention, pay attention – pin plau (-si), pin siu (-si) attract – li tikti; attraction – li tikti, te lia tikti authority – ro plao kú; ro pla roksi pla kú automatic – pa spla pakti; pa splai awake – rar; a plau rara away – nai quoa (from: naksi -o); nai mio quoa (to: mi naksi -o) axe – la lato punu seo B baby – mer plora back – sorti bad – lor bag – plas hao; plas mio lai hau; plas hao mi lai plasu balance – (VI) a pou sana po quua ball – ten pluno; ten plun lai tenu band – ru quoa base – (Noun) ru nó; te nó; te ná pleri nó; (VT) pá lotti pa plei basin – plas mio ní suo basket – plas lano ruro bat – hon kó mita; hon kó mita hon lano quó bath – plas plino lai sú be – te (something), ku (someone), na (somewhere) bear – hon lua kanu kona beautiful – si loi because – (use the -si link) become – ti bed – na rao; lon rao bee – has kano kuna before – soi (-o) behavior – mis pao believe – si keni bell – la pluno pom-pomu; la pluno tikti bend – pit; pit tau; bent – a tau pit tau berry – re seo plera between – pori (-o e -o) between N and M – N pora lena M pora leta bird – hon kó; hon mia plei bit – plor, lat plora bite – (VT) tat lai pú bitter – kut black – mit blade – ru; ru tata blood – su seta blow – ko; mi kou blue – lum board – ru kano seo boat – plas mia plei suo body – ran boi – nir kou; nir kou mina; (VT) na nikti suo nira kou bone – pun rano book – lan ruo; lan ruo tao boot – he nó he plea bottle – plas puo rura box – plas pó pina boy – men nuna brain – por plao brake – (V) mir; (N) la miro branch – rur seo brass, copper – mes quea bread – ma lano ploro; ma reo puna break – ket; li ketti breathe – pen kou; pen kou pen nikti rano brick – pun pó pina; pun pó pina pun koro bridge – mis plea suo bright – sun roi brother – mon brown – que suti brush – (paint brush) lan quó ta lai lanu; (cleaning brush) lan quó plin lai lanu bucket – plas mio sú build – pa hu; pa lotti; building – hu lota bulb – nu tena; (light bulb) nu tena nu suna burn – sun pluri, (VT) plur mitti burst – nir roi business – pa kasa, pa kasti but – oi butter – ple puna ple suo mina button – nu heo C cake – ma kona calm –a katu plua camera – la tá siu candy – te kona canvas – (drawing canvas) lon tao; lon tao kosi car – plas mia lai teno card – ru puna ru tao care – pi lokti, pi -ti cart – plas á tenu cat – hon hia miau; hon tata honu plora catch – mir; ha mirti cause – (VT, VM) pa tekti, (smth to happen) pa -ti ceiling – lon plao certain – (sure) sa puni chain – quo lato chair – lon rao soru chalk – pun mina ta lai punu; pun tao pun mina chance – le change – sat cheap – qui kasu mata; qui kasku mati; kas mati kas akti -u cheese – pun suo mina pun nuta chemical – (N) kan plina (Adj) kano plina, sao kano plina chest – so rano chief – pla; (boss, leader) ku plá chin – pler só; pler só plao choose – ha kekti church – hu kuo plá panu circle – ten; nir teno clay – su mira su koro clean – plin clear – (see-through) si pui cloak – he tira sú tia pleksi clock – la sio tou cloth – ru heo; ru lano quó cloud – min lono plea coal – pun mita; pun mita plursi coat – he kó plua coffee – su mita; su mita su reo cold – plu collar – ten ruro plea plao color – kos comb – (V) hin lanu quó; (N) lan ruro; la hino quou come – ti comfortable, comfort – pi loi committee – lan kuo plá common – kuo pana; ku pana ku á -u company (of people) – lan kuo; (buisness) – lan kuo pá; lan kuo pá kasti compare – si lani compete – mi lani; mi lani mi queti complete – (finished) plir, plirsa; (full) quot complex – pot computer – mes sá manu; lan meso sá manu condition – (1) ka lia pakti , ka lia -ti (2) (state) man keto connect – (with a wire) lana lai quou conscience – sa lou sa loru conscious – (1) rar; a plau rara (2) sa lou-e-loru control – pla; si pakti cook – qua makti, plur makti; (person) ku quá mau copy – pa sani cord – quo; (wire) quo meso cork – (material) kan niro seo; (thing) te niro seo te pera plasu cotton – (plant) se quó mina; (material) quo mina, lan quó mina cough – plan só rano count – sa manu; ti sakti manu country – kor; kor kuo country side – kor seo cover – he; (N) ru hea, te hea cow – hon hia muu; hon hara sú mina crack – (V) lat lai quou (N) quo lata credit – si keni si kasku sorti crime – pa keta cruel – (1) lia pikti plori (2) a poru rano por puna crush – pet ketti; (deform) pet arti tau cry – (1) (yell) hi roi; (2) plan plutsi; plan piksi lora cup – plas suo current – tó ká curtain – he puo sio curve – quo pita cushion – (V) ror tatsi; (N) la rora tatsi; (pillow) la rao plau cut – tat lai rú; lat lai rú D dance – mi sí loi; mi plari planu damage – keta danger, dangerous – ki ketti, ki morti dark – sut daughter – net day – to suno dead – mor dear – ku pio lua; ku lu kú; luo, ku luo; death – mor debt – ka haro sorti; ka qui harti kau har sorti decide – puna plau deep – quo plerti; quo mi quoi mi plerti defend – tan; tira tatu degree – man; man pao delicate – (fragile) ket poni; ti ketti ti poni (2) a piu keta poni dependent – (1) pa -si; (2) mi sani; pa sani (3) ha mau kuo quua design – ta pakti desire – (V) ri akti; ri lukti (N) ri; ri lukti / ri rano destroy – li nekti; li ketti detail – lat; lat plora develop – pa plokti; pa lokti ploi different – sat digest – la mau direction – pin dirty – plit discover – si nuni discus – hi lani disease – ket rano; lor rano disgust – pi plitsi distance – quo mio; quo miso distribute – lat hakti; li hakti pan há divide – lat do – pa doctor – ku loa ranu dog – hon hia hauhau; hon slia nikti; hon tira kú lora door – pu mio doubt – (V) sa puti down – plerti drain – (V) tir sú; (N) rur nira sú drawer – plas heo pen plasu dream – si rai; (N) si rao dress – he drink – má sú drive – pin plasu mia lai tenu drop – (V) li mikti plerti; (N) plor suo dry – ar sú; ar sú plora dust – lan ploro; lan ploro plito E ear – nu tono; nu ton lai nú early – toi soa earth – kor; (soil) kan koro east – pin pleo teno suno eat – ma edge – po; po ruo (-o) educate – li sakti; har sau effect – pa; ti paksi egg – ten hono; ten mero hono elastic – ki quokti; ki tikti quokti electric – a ro meso; ró meso end – plir engine – te mia tenu enough – quoti; quir plou; (Noun) man quota equal – san puni error – ket event – pa ever – pati, toi pata; (forever) pani, toi pana example – ke lia sikti; lat lia sikti, lat lia sakti exchange – har hakti sorti exclaim – hi pí existence – ku keni expand – ti rui; ti rui ploi; ti quoi, ti ploi experience – lan pao; lan sao paksi expert – ku sá paksi; ku sá misu eye – ten sia; ten si lai tenu F face – so plao fact – ka kena fall – (1) ti plerti; mi plerti (2) (season) to seo mora false – ket family – lan mono e meo far – nai quoa (from: naksi -o); nai mio quoa (from: mi naksi -o) farm – kor rea fat – (Adj) a ranu rua; (N) kan mina kan rano father – han fear – sot feather – he hono kó feel – pi female – met fence – ru lota; ru lota ru niro fertile – re; ki rekti fiction – pa ní plao field – ru koro, ru koro seo fight – tat; (fight off) tat tirti find – ti sakti nau (-o); sa nau finger – rur hao fire – plur suna first – keo fish – hes suo fixed – mir; ski mikti flag – ru kato plea flat – ar nú; lon nimi floor – lon nó flower – nu sia loi nu seo; se sia loi (plant) fly – (1) mi plei; mi ní kó (2) hes plito fold – pa quú lono; lan quú pó follow – plar misu (-o); mi sini (-u); mia sori (-o) food – ma foolish – a plau quona; a plau lora foot – no; pler nó for – akti; (use the -ti link) force – ro; ro peto; (V) ro -ti, ro likti (-ti) fork – rur mao rur tata; rur tata ma lai ruru form – ta forward – sokti fowl – hon kó hon lano seo frame – pun niro; (framework) pun lia lotti free – plar; ar plau; mi pinti pana; mo splai freeze – ti punti pluksi; frozen – pun pluksi frequent – tó mana; frequently – mani, toi mana friend – quen; ku quena from – niksi, naksi; (since) toksi front – so fruit – re seo puna full – quot; a quoti fun – plun; funny – li plunti future – to tia; (Adj) ti G garden – lan seo rea general – (Adj) pan, tó pana, kuo pana genitals – rur meno; pu meto get – ti akti girl – met nuna give – har, har akti give birth – (VT) ti mokti; har mokti; birth (day) – to tio mokti (to suno) glass – ru si pui rú glove – he hao; he pliro hao go – mi, mi lai nou (by foot) goat – hon hí memeu gold – mes quea good – lo government – lan kuo plá koru grain – re puna grandfather – han meo grandmother – hat meo grandson – nen mero granddaughter – net mero grass – se nó great – lo roi green – sen grey/gray – mit rori grip – ha peti; ha puni group – lan; lan kuo grow – ti plokti growl – plan sani honu a ketu lora guide – si misu; li mikti gun – la tato quoi; la tato ní mio quoi H hair – lan quó; lan quó plao hammer – la tato petti hand – ha; plir hao hang –ra plerti happy – kita harbor – (1) hu (2) hu plaso mia plei suo hard – (1) pot; (2) pun harmony – hin kena hat – he plao hate – lur have – a he – ku head – pla healthy – a ranu loa hear – ton heart – por rano heat – plur help – li kikti; li ponti; lan pau (lan -ti) here – nai ká high – ple hill – nu koro history – (1) sa tó tirsa (2) lan sao tó tirsa hole – pu hollow – a quonu; quon ní honest – a katu plina hook – rur pita hope – si lotki; si tikku ló horn – rur plao horse – hon mio; hon mio plei hono hospital – hu ló ranu hour – lat tó suna house – hu how – hoi humor – hi pluna hurry – le mikti roi, le tikti toi quora I I – mu ice – pun suo idea – mi nuna mi ní plao if – (use -sia -si for subjunctive and -tia -si for conditional) ill – a ranu lora; a ranu keta immediately – stoi important – sat manu; hi manu; qui sakti impulse – pet mikti in – ni increase – ti plokti industry – lan huo pao ink – su tao; su ta lai sú insect – has instrument – la; la pao insure – li sakti puni interesting – pin plau; ri sakti -u invention – sa nuna; ka ti sakti kau iron – mes; mes suta rori island – lat koro J jelly – su mira; su rá jewel – pun suna; pun koro pun suna join – lan;(V) ti lanti; (VT) li lanti journey – mis quoa judge – (V) hi keni; (person) ku hia keni juice –su reo jump – mi tati lai nou; mi tati koru; mi plekti mi lai nou K keep – mir, mir akti kettle – plas suo plura; plas suo ruo seo key – rur pea kick – tat lai nou kind – a piu loa kiss – pi lai pú knee – nu nó knife – ru tata knock – tat plunti knot – nu quó knowledge – sa; lan sao L land – kor; kor kuo language – mis hio; mis hi misi last – sor late– tó sora laugh – plan plunsi law – hin mó; hin lano kuo lead – pla leaf – ru seo learn – ti saksi leather – ru niro hono left – len leg – no let – li; li kikti letter – (1) lat tao (2) ru mia ru tao level – lon; lon pleo sana library– hu lano tao; hu lano ruo tao lie – (1) lon; ra loni; (lie down) ra lonti; (2) (tell falsehood) hi keti lift – ple; (N) la plea light – (1) pet rori (2) sun like – (1) lu, lu rori (2) (similar) san rori limit – ka mira (-u) line – quo, quo tao; (straight line) quo pina linen – ru rao; ru lono rao lip – nir puo liquid – su list – lan lato hio little – plor, (few) a manu plora, a matu live – mo; (house) hu lock – (V) per puni; (N) la pero puni long – quo look – si look after – si hinti; si kenti look for, search – si sakti nau (-o) loose – mi spini; mi s'hini; rar lose – ti arti; tir aksi loss – ka ti arti kau; ar aksi loud – ro; a planu roa love – lu low – pler lucky – a misu loa M machine – lan meso lan pá make – pa male – men man – men manager – ku plá map – ta koro; ta mano nao mark – ta; te tao; te ta teu market – ru hao kassi married– a menu / a metu mass (weight) – ro peto plerti; ro plero; ro pet roi pet plerti match – (1) ti sikti sani, li sikti sani (2) rur pao pluru material – kan may – ki meal – (1) ma, (2) to mao measure – (length) man quó; (volume, weight) man rano meat – kan hono medical – ló ranu; medicine – ma loa ranu meet – si sou (-o); si sakti (get acquainted) memory, remember – ra ní plao; na nikti plao metal – mes middle – por military – lano kuo tata; tato milk – su mina mind – pla mine – pu koro minute – to quora mist – ko mina ko plua mixed – ar sanu; a sanu plora; ksan money – la kaso monkey – hon sana menu month – lat tó kó pana moon – ten tó suta morning – so tó suno mother – hat motion – mi mountain – nu plea nu koro; kor plea mouth – pu só; pu mao; pu hio move – mi much – mani, roi; (Adj) man, a manu ploa, a manu muscle – kan rano; te mia ranu music – plan loa N nail – pun ruro hao name – kis narrow – rur; a rú plora; ar rú nation – lan kuo koro natural – ksatsa near – nai quora (from: naksi -o); nai mio quora (to: mi naksi -o) necessary – qui (-ti); qui akti -u necessarily – quí neck – rur pleo plao need – qui needle – rur pliro tata; rur lano lai quou nerve – quo pio net – ru quó new – nun news – hi nuna night – to suto no – ne; ar (-u) noise – plan normal – san panu north – pin plua nose – nu só; nu pia kou not – nei; (use the s'- prefix) note – (1) na nikti plao (2) lat plano loa now – toi ká number – man nut – re á niru puna; re niro puna O observe, observation – si mikku; si pakku offer – hi kikku, hi kikku lai office – hu tao oil – su nima old – nut on, over – plei (-o) only – kei open – pe operation – pa hina opinion – sa kuo kea opposite – pó quua or – ai orange – re quea seti order – hin organization – (1) hin lano; (2) lan kuo ornament – si loi hinsa other – quuo out – nirti oven – plas pluro owner – ku á P page – ru tao pain – pi lora paint – su kosa; (VT) kos lai sú paper – kan tao parallel – pin sani parcel – plas lio mikti; plas mia part – lat past – tó tirsa paste – su mira patient – a katu loa payment – kas peace – ar tato pen – rur tí lai sú pencil – rur tá permission – hi likti; hi likti kikti person – ku physical – rano pick up – ple hakti picture – ta; ta sio; ru ta rú pie – ma ploro reo ma á kanu a ní pig – hon plita pin – rur mira heu; rur lana heu pipe – (tube) quo quona; rur quona; (smoking pipe) rur quona rur kó mita place – na plane – lon, lon koro; (airplane) plas mia plei plank – lat seo lat pó pina plant – se plate – ru mao play – plun please – mu hia loi; tu pakta piksi loi pleasure – pi loa plough – rar koru pocket – plas heo point – plor tao poison – su mora polish – plin niru; (N) kan plina niru political – plao lanu kuo poor – (1) a matu (2) a mou lora; qui piu loa porridge – su ploro reo porter – ku mia aru; ku mia plasu position – na possible – ki tikti; ki pakti pot – plas mao; plas mao plura potato – re koro powder – lan ploro power – ro prepapre – qua present – ka, tó ká price – kas; man kasa print – ta peti prison – hu kuo pá keti private – kuo kea probable – san kikku; san kenu; probably - ti keni; ki keni process – pa; pa hini produce – pa; pa nirti profit – kas; kas ploa property – a; te ao prose – hi tó pana protest – hi queti; pa sikti quetku public – (N) pan kuo; (Adj) pano kuo; pan kuo sá -u pull – pen pump – (V) pen-e-pet; (N) la peno-e-peto punish – tat lorsi; tat paksi loru purpose – ka pa kakti push – pet put – na Q quality – man ló question – hi sakti; hi tikti sakti quick – mi roi quiet – plat quite – pliri; loi R rail – mis meso rain – su tia pleksi range – lat quó rat – hon hua pleri lono nó rate – man keo; man mio kea ray – rur suno react – pa sorti read – hi tau ready – qua reason – ka lia pakti; ka lia -ti receive – ti hakti, ti akti record – (1) ta; ta paksi; (2) pa ploa red – set regret – pi lori pi -si regular – tó mana; often – toi mana relationship – lan lai piu religion – sa kú plá panu represent – hi hiu -o request – hi pakti, hi -ti respect – si plei responsible – pa hiksi rest – ra reward – har loksi rhythm – hin plano rice – re puna re mina rich – a manu right – (1) ken; (2) let ring – ten ruro hao ; (circumference) nir teno river – su quoa road – quo mio rod – rur meso roll – mi teni roof – ple huo; he pleo huo room – quon, quon huo, lat huo root – lat plera lono; lat seo lat plera lono rough – nit round – ten; san tenu; a tau tena rub – nit rule – hin pao run – mi roi S sad – plut safe – ski kerti sail – ru kó salt – kan kusa same – san; san roi sand – lan ploro quea; lan ploro puno koro say – hi scale – la mana rou peto school – hu tio sakti; hu lio sakti science – lan sao scissors– ru quua ru tata; ru tata ru sana nou screw – pit petti sea – su rua; su rua su ploa second – (1) quuo; tó quuo; (2) lat tó quora secret – (Adj) kir hikti -u (N) ka kir hikti kau secretary – ku tá see – si seed – re sekta; re moa seem – san sikku select – ha keu ha mansi self – mu, tu, ku send – li mikti; (to someone) li mikti akti sense – pi separate – lat serious – plut; a plau puna servant – ku pá hiksi sex – lu rano shade – na suta, na suta rori; (shadow, silhouette) ta suta shake – mi rori mi mani shame – sot sakti loru sharp – tat lai rú; tat lai nú; tat lai pliru sheep – hon hia peepee; hon hara quou plura shelf – ru lona; lon lato ship – plas mia plei suo shirt – he rano shock – tat hitti shoe – he nó; he plero nó; he nó he puna shop – (V) ha kassi; (store) hu hao kassi short – quor shoulder – ple rano shut – per side – po sign – ta pina silk – ru heo ru nima; ru nima he lai rú silver – mes mina simple – pon sing – hi planu loa sister – mot sit – ra soru; seat – lon rao soru, ru rao soru size – plo skin – nir rano skirt – he meto he plero sky – lon plea sleep – ra; ra plau slip – nim; nim plerti; nim nirti slope – mis mia plerti slow – mi rori small – plor smash – tat ketti; tat latti smell – pi kou smile – (N) so pluno; (V) pa sou pluno; pa sou pa plunsi smoke – ko mita smooth – nim snake – hes quoa sneeze – plan lai nú só; plan lai nú pia kou snow – min mia plerti so – kai; misi ká soap – pun tiro plitu; pun tir lai punu tir plitu society – lan kuo pana sock – he nó he puta soft – put solid – pun some – pat son – nen song – hi plano loa sort – ni hinti sound – plan soup – ma sua south – pin plura space – quon spade – la mio koru special – san neu; san steu / san skú sponge – put á sú spoon – la mao spring – to seo ploa; to seo tia plokti square – ta pó pina po sana stage –lon sio; lon sio ku sia ku pana stamp – ta lio mikti stand – (vertically) lot, ra loti; (still) mir, mir loti star – plor lono plea start – so statement – hi pakku station – hu miso steam – ko mina steel – mes puna stem – rur nio step – (V) mi nou; (N) quo mio nou; ru rao nou stick – rur seo sticky – mir lanti, glue – su mira lanti stiff – pun; a tau puna still – quari, (til now) tokti ká stitch, sew – lan lai quou stocking – he nó he puta he plea stomach – (belly) ni rano stone – pun koro stop – mir store – hu hao kassi story – hi tonti straight – pin; mi pini strange – hit; si hiti; (alien) ti naksi koro hita street – mis pora mano huo; mis lano huo stretch – li quokti strong – ro structure – hin lato substance – (1) kan; (2) lat plá; kan plá succeed – pa plinti loi; plin loi such – kai sudden – tor; rar lai tiu sugar – kan kuna suggest – hi puti summer – to kó plura sun – ten suno support – li lotti; (N) ka lia lotti surprise – (V) tor; rar lai sau sweet – kon swim – mi ní suo system – lan lato; hin lano T table – lon mao tail – rur soro take – ha talk – hi; hi tonti talk to N about M – hi sakti M-u N sá tall – ple tame – pa quenti; pa quenti hon quena taste – pi ní puo tax – (V) ha latu lao keso ha aksi; (N) lat lao keso ha latu tea – su ruo seo teach – li sakti tendency – pin mio; pin pao test – man pao; le pakti than – more than: ploi (plori) thank – pa loksi; har loksi har sorti; hi loksi that – kar thaw – ti putti plursi then – toi kara theory – lan hino there – nai kara thick – a ranu rua thin – rur; a ranu rura thing – te this – ka thought – mi plao; mi ní plao thread – quo throat – ni ruro plea plao through – pu (-u) thumb – rur hao rur quora thunder – plan lono plea; plan pleo ticket – ru lia nikti; ru ni lai rú tight – pet; pet -u till – tokti (-o, -a) time – to tin – mes mina rori tired – kir; kir paksi; kir ploi; (sleepy) qui rakti to – nakti (-o) toe – rur nó together – lani (with: -u, -o) tomorrow – toi suno to tia tongue – nu puo; nu nia puo; nu puo nu hio too, too much – quiri tooth – pun puo; pun nia puo; pun puo pun mao top – ple; plir pleo touch – pi lai hau town – lan huo plea trade – har kasti train – quo plaso mia; lan plaso mia lan quoa transport – (V) mi; (N) plas mio kú; plas mi ní plaso mi kú tray – ru hao; ru mio lai hau tree – se puna trick – li sakti keti trouble – pet plau; pet plerti pet plau trousers, pants – he plero true – ken turn – pit twist – pit satti; ten satti; ten satti tau U umbrella – ten tira sú tia pleksi; under – pleri (-o) understand – sa hiu, si hiu unit – ke; lat kea up – plekti use – la V valley – kor lona value – man ló; man teo loa verse – hi kato plea very – roi vessel – plas view – ru sio; lon sio violent – ki tatti voice – ton hio; ton hi toni W wait – (1) to; ra tikti, ra -ti; (expect) sa tikku, sa -ku (2) tir tou walk – mi lai nou; mi s'pini (walk about) wall – ru lota; lot huo war – to tato warm – plu; plu rori wash – plin lai sú; tir plitu tir lai sú waste – (1) rir; te lora tir teu (2) tir nekti watch – (V) si -ki; si quoi (-ki) (N) la sio tou la hao water – su wave – nu suo wax – kan huo haso kano kona way – mis weak – ror weather – ko; pi kó week – lan tó suno weigh – pet plerti well – loi west – pin plero teno suno wet – a sú wheel – ten, ten mio; ten mi lai tenu when – toi hoa where – nai hoa while – toi whine – hi toni kato lora whip – (V) tat lai quou; (N) quo tata whistle – plan plea; plan lai niru puo white – min who – ku hoa whole – lan why – ho lia -ti wide – ru wild - niro; mi niri win – tat ploi (battle); pa ploi (competition) wind – ko; ko mia window – pu sio; pu ruo lota; pu loto huo wine – su lia hitti; su pluro wing – ru mio plei; ru mio plei kó; ru mi lai rú mi plei winter – to kó plua wire – quo, quo meso wise – sa misu with – lani (-o) wolf – hon mita rori woman – met wonderful - rar piu wood – kan seo; pun seo wool – quo hono; lan quó hono word – lat hio work – pa worm – has quoa wound – ket ranu; ket niru (scratch) write – ta, ta hiu wrong – ket X Y year -- to kó pana yellow – que yes – lo; ken; ka kena; mu hia sani yesterday – toi suno to tirsa yet – quari you – tu young – nun Z